Death Or a Vampire
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: Buffy is in Hospital, after being stabbed by a demon, the doctors say she's only got 5050 chance of survival. Angel is haunted by spirits that tell him what he must do to keep Buffy alive. But will he do it? FINAL CHAPTER'S UP
1. A Deadly Patrol

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

**DEATH OR VAMPIRE**

**ONE**

**A DEADLY PATROL**

If you saw a very suspicious man walking behind you in the dead of night, your first thought would be to run, probably running to a house banging desperately on the door, praying that they'll let you in, or running inside a shop or any other busy place. Buffy Summers was not one of these people, she used her fists rather than her fear to get what she wanted, to be alive and safe, that's because she is the Slayer of vampires and all the others demons that walk along on this Earth.

It was the dead of night; as usual Buffy was out patrolling for vampires just outside of the Bronze. She never got a moment sleep if she had too. When she heard a noise behind her, she took a peek back in case it was just a random human who she could of staked or hurt in anyway. She thought painfully of when she nearly staked Cordelia on her first night in Sunnydale thinking she was a vampire and when she grabbed Oz by the throat thinking he was a Member of the Taraka gang. She saw an orange hand extended over her shoulder. Buffy grinned, the moment it had touched the shoulder, she grabbed the arm and threw him down with all her might, and he did a sort of somersault and then landed hard on the ground. It was a pretty ugly demon, a tall orange thing with gleaming red eyes, but the real thing that set him off, was his hands, no not his hands the finger nails, they were long, pointy, dirty and extremely sharp. His toenails were the same. For an instance Buffy wondered if one of this fingernails had scraped her cheek when he touched her, but her cheek didn't seem to be hurting. But there was no time to worry about it; the demon was back on his feet and ready to fight. Buffy put up her fists, then as the demon lunged for her, and they went into a 1 on 1 battle, punching, kicking, but Buffy trying to avoid the long fingers and feet with difficulty. She aimed for arms of the demon and the kneecaps mostly, swerving out of the way if the demon tried to punch or kick her, then without warning, the demon kicked her onto the ground, she could feel the long toenails scrape her skin and tear her T-shirt, then still reeling from the pain she lifted up her hand where her stake was and forced it into his stomach, at the same time, his long fingernail went right into her stomach, screaming with pain as blood blossomed over the long fingernail, the demon fell back wounded, Buffy was still screaming from the pain, she put her hand over the wound trying to stop the blood flow but it did no good. She lay there twitching in pain and knowing she was going to die.

The Bronze was packed with people, but Margot, a beautiful teenager with long reddish curly hair, green eyes and lipstick, she was dressed in this crocodile dress, all ready for a big date with her boyfriend and also one of the most popular boys in Sunnydale high. But she was sitting alone tears streaming down her cheeks, _how could he do this to me_ she thought desperately through her tears, she had given him everything in the world and he threw it back in her face by saying he wasn't interested in her anymore. She glared over at her Ex-Boyfriend flirting with Cordelia, she stood up knowing she can't take much more of this and walked out of the Bronze. She could barely see from crying so much, she nearly tripped over something. She looked down and saw a body of a pretty girl with long blonde hair, she knew her from school Buffy Summers, she was friends with Cordelia, Willow and Xander. Margot knelt down quite confused that Buffy was lying on the floor then she noticed the blood "God she's been stabbed" she shouted in a panicky voice. Then she remembered she was a friend with Cordelia who was now probably dancing with her boyfriend, but then she remebered that Buffy had saved the school from dangers. She reached in her pocket and took out her mobile, she dialed the 3 numbers and held the phone anxiously to her ear "Ambulance please" she stuttered into the phone "I am outside of the Bronze, this girl she's been stabbed, she's breathing I can hear her but its faint, please hurry"


	2. Hospital

**CHAPTER TWO**

**HOSPITAL**

Margot stayed with Buffy until the ambulance came, she checked for signs of life and if needed she would do CPR on Buffy. The ambulance finally came and Buffy got lifted onto a stretcher. Margot accompanied Buffy to the hospital, holding her hand. An ambulance man was sitting besides her checking for signs of life till they reached the hospital; Buffy was put into a bed where she was immediately treated. Margot quickly thought of Willow and Xander, what about that librarian Mr Giles, him and Buffy always seemed to have a connection. "Excuse me" she asked the nurse "Is there a phone"

"Yes just outside this room" said the nurse, Margot thanked the nurse and found the phone, she dialed ex directory and gave them Giles's names, she wrote it down and dialed it.

"Hello" said Giles's voice

"Um hello, I'm sorry, I'm calling so late but its an emergency, my name is Margot, I go to Sunnydale" she stammered into the phone.

"An emergency as someone been attacked" he said a bit worriedly

"Yes Buffy Summers" said Margot

"What" said Giles full worry in his voice now "Buffy Summers has been hurt"

"Yes" said Margot "She got stabbed"

'Where is she" said Giles in a quick tone

"Um she's in Sunnydale hospital" said Margot

"I'll be right there" said Giles and he put the phone down.

Xander was round Willow's house for a sleepover, Buffy was supposed to be there as well but she was out patrolling. They were watching a scary movie on the television trying to stay up till Buffy came. Xander was teasing Willow with the popcorn putting it in his ears and his nose that made Willow laugh despite the horror film. Suddenly the phone rang, Willow answered it "Giles" she said, then pure shock went all over her face that made the popcorn came out of Xander's ears and nose. She muttered into the phone "Yes we'll come"

She put the phone down and stared at Xander "Buffy's in hospital, she's just got stabbed"

"By a demon" said Xander "We have to go, but how, your mum and dad are in bed"

"Giles says he's going to pick us up" said Willow "Let's go out and wait"

Xander and Willow sat on the doorstep shivering waiting for Giles; he came in his old English car. They got in, and he drove them both to Sunnydale hospital. They saw Margot waiting "Oh you made it"

"Margot" said Willow quite surprised

"Yeah she's the one that phoned the ambulance," said Giles "Thank you"

"It was a pleasure" said Margot "I had better get home, my mum will be worried sick"

"Ok, we'll take it from here, you don't know how much it means to us" said Giles

Margot smiled and left, Giles, Willow and Xander all rushed to see Buffy, who was still lying unconscious in the bed. A black haired lady in a nurse's outfit holding a clipboard said, "Excuse me what are you doing here, this girl needs immediate attention"

"We are friends of this girl" said Willow in a rush "Can't we just stay a few moments"

"

"I'm sorry but this girl is in serious pain" said the nurse "She'll probably wont recognize you"

Giles looked deeply upset, tears were already filling Willows eyes and Xander looked like all hope was lost.

"If she gets any better we'll give you a call" said the nurse sympathetically and she ushered them out of the hospital room.


	3. Visiting Hours

**CHAPTER THREE**

**VISITING HOURS**

The night was slowly creeping by and still no Buffy, Angel was beginning to worry; Buffy had never been late for him before. Every single night she had come to talk to him. Morning rose, resigned that Buffy was not going to come; he slowly took of his T-shirt and got ready for bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, his heart leaping with joy knowing who that was going to be, he walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was not Buffy but Willow. Willow could see the shocked expression on Angel's face and said in a very tentative voice "Hi Angel"

"Willow" he said, "This is a surprise, I was expecting"

"Buffy" she said and her voice grew more tearful, Angel took hold of Willow's hand and led her over to the bed, he sat her down and looked straight into her eyes "Where is Buffy"

"Oh Angel, she's in hospital" cried Willow, that made Angel's blood chill like the night air.

"She's going to be ok right," he said in a careful voice "What happened, who put her in there" his voice was growing angry and through clenched teeth.

"Some demon, Giles is reading the stuff about him right now, he stabbed her" she said in a small voice

"Stabbed" said Angel in a hollow voice, his face grew whiter "I've got to see her"

"You can't Angel," said Willow "They won't let any of us see her, she is still under treatment and besides it's day, you'll burn up like a crisp"

Angel eyed the dark blanket on his bed "I don't care" he said through clenched teeth "Buffy needs me"

Willow looked at Angel with sad eyes "I guess we can wait, in the waiting room"

Angel leapt up, so did Willow, Angel put the blanket over him, Willow would of thought it was funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. She called Giles and Xander on her mobile "Yeah I've told Angel, he wants to see her, ok, but we need a car, he's only covered by a blanket"

Soon enough Giles's British car was parked were Angel lived, with Xander in the back seat, they all got out to help Angel get into the car. Giles drove to Sunnydale hospital saying "Good job it's Saturday"

They parked into the Sunnydale hospital car park and still helping Angel with the blanket they walked through the automatic doors as the doors closed behind them, Angel could see that all the windows were shut, no sign of light was coming into the room so he took off the blanket and rushed over to the secretary desk "Buffy Summers" he said quickly

"Buffy Summers" said the secretary "Yes stabbing last night"

Just to hear the word stab made Angel's blood boil "Is she ok"

"We are not certain yet, her injuries are very grave but she's sleeping now," said the sectary "What is your relation to Buffy"

"I'm her boyfriend," said Angel

"Yes" said the secretary "Ok, all of you can go on in as your friends"

A nurse led them through to Buffy's room, Buffy was still lying unconscious in her bed, her hands spread over the blanket, and she was hooked up to a breathing machine.

Angel sat on the chair nearest her, while Willow sat next to him, Giles and Xander on the other side. Angel took hold of Buffy's poor hand, which was as cold as ice, he tried to warm with his own hand but his fingers were like ice too, cursing himself for how little humanity he had. He rubbed Buffy's hand with one of his fingers. Giles had hold of the other hand. Willow and Xander were looking at Buffy's face; it was bruised by the night before. "You can't die Buffy, I can't live without you," he said in a hoarse voice, everyone looked at Angel; his eyes were filling up with tears as he looked upon the helpless Buffy. Angel was cursing himself for not being there at the time maybe he could of stopped this. If it wasn't for him, she could of lived and been all right. As this terrible though occurred to him, he buried his face in her hand and cried all over it muttering "I'm sorry Buffy, I'm so sorry"

Giles and Willow sighed, suddenly something clenched hold of Angel finger, Angel looked hardly daring to believe, he looked at Buffy's face. Her eyes opened very drowsily and for a moment she didn't know where she was, she looked to the right and saw Angel's face "Angel" she whispered

"Buffy" he said in a breathless voice, Buffy gave him a little smile then turned her head down to Willow "Willow you're here too, where's Xander and Giles" her voice was weak.

"Right behind you pal" said Xander, Buffy turned her head and looked at Xander and Giles, she noticed that each one of them had tears in their eyes.

"You're all here" she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't kill the demon"

"That's ok," said Giles "Maybe it was good you didn't kill the demon, it might hold the antidote"

Buffy smiled a weak smile, then she said "I'm cold"

In one movement, Angel put his arms around her chest, Willow placed her arms around her legs. Giles was massaging her arm and Xander was joining with the legs trying to make her warm up. They stayed like that for a very long time.


	4. Flora

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**FLORA**

Angel was sitting on his bed, he had finally been ushered away by the hospital saying Buffy needed rest, he could still see her lying flat down on the bed, her bruised face, her long blonde hair spread out over the pillow. It made his stomach ache just to think about it. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table to see when it was nighttime and he can spend longer with Buffy. He would stay there all night if he had too, no he'd spend forever in that little hospital room trying to make her warm even though his skin was as cold as ice. "Why couldn't I have met Buffy before I became a vampire, I could spend every minute of the day and night with her, I'll be able to warm her up with my skin, take her on picnics, why" he thought bitterly to himself "I would keep this blanket over me all day, if I could just see her"

He sat on his bed and rubbed his face in his hands, even though it was day and he hadn't slept in ages, he couldn't sleep, it might lead to bad dreams about Buffy being stabbed by that demon. Her lying in hospital all alone except for nurses and doctors. His eyes filled up with tears, he had promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Buffy is the slayer she will be ok she will be fine. He told him viciously trying to relieve his guilt. But no matter how hard he tried, he just felt like beating himself up which was a tempting thought trying to punch the pain out of him. He lay down gasping for breath even though he didn't have any. He didn't hear footsteps coming into his room, until a young voice said, "Why do you look pained"

Angel's eyes snapped open and he turned round to see a young girl, she had long blonde hair, a small white face, big blue eyes and small mouth. She was wearing something like a white nightdress and a blue dressing gown, her feet were tiny. The sight of the girl startled him.

"Why do you look pained?" she repeated

"Who are you?" said Angel "How did you find this place"

The girl chuckled "My name is Flora, and don't bother telling me why you look pained, I already know, your girlfriend is on her death bed"

Angel sat up with the speed of light he stared long and hard at this little girl "How do you know that" he insisted

"I know what your feeling" said Flora, she ran her little hands all down Angel's face "Your heart is feeling as though it's been torn in two"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" shouted Angel

Flora stepped back at the shout "I know what people are feeling, I can see every single thought, every single emotion inside everyone, I know the future, just call me Physic girl, it was a gift from my grandma, when she passed away she left all this to me"

"What is to come" demanded Angel "What is going to happen to Buffy"?

Flora smiled "She dies"

Angel stopped still, he felt suddenly like he was going to be sick, as if all the hope he had from Buffy recovering was drained from him.

"She's not," said Angel fiercely "I won't allow it"

"Are you sure about that" said Flora, she still had that strange smile "I know a way to save her, but I'll need your help"

"Anything" said Angel, normally he didn't listen to random girls talking about his feelings but if she did know a way to save Buffy. He was all for it.

"Make her a vampire" breathed Flora


	5. Haunted

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**HAUNTED**

Whatever Angel was suspecting it wasn't that "What, make her a vampire, make her live the same way as me, no I can't do that"

"Not even to save her life" taunted Flora that hit Angel like rock bottom, his eyes filled up with tears. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, turn his beloved into a vampire who can only walk by night, feeding on people, being evil as he was before he got his soul. On the other hand, she will die and he'll be lonely all over again. Buffy was the one person who had shown him true love in all of his lifetime and he couldn't be lonely again. Flora was smiling at him, enjoying all of his pain; his hard decisions were like chocolate to her.

"What's it going to be" she said

"I DON'T KNOW" shouted Angel clutching his head "SHE CAN'T TURN INTO A VAMPIRE"

"So she's just going to die" said Flora in a matter of fact tone that made Angel stop still, his insides were pounding, what should he do.

"Oh God" said Angel in a broken voice as if he was going to cry

"You can't live life lonely again" Flora said "You'll be stuck here all alone, no visitors, no pleasure, just sitting pondering on what you could have done"

Angel was feeling sick "It's not up to me" he said finally

"What" said Flora

"It's up to Buffy" said Angel in a determined voice

"I don't get what your saying" said Flora in a hurt voice

Angel was thinking it over "If I give Buffy the choice, at least whatever she chooses, I would of known I did the right thing"

"You don't want to worry her do you" said Flora "In where she is now, she could probably die from the shock"

Angel saw the night sky coming out "There isn't a moment to loose, I'm going to see what Buffy decides"

He rushed out of the door, almost ran to the hospital, he couldn't let Giles, Willow or Xander see what he's doing. The secretary he saw before smiled at him "Ah Buffy's boyfriend, she's been hoping to see you, where are all her friends"

"They couldn't make it," said Angel quickly "Can I please see her"

"Of course" said the nurse; Angel nearly rushed to Buffy's room, he was happy to see that she was awake.

"Angel" she said still in that weak voice "I've been hoping you will come"

Angel sat down and took hold of her hand he looked seriously into her eyes "Buffy no matter what happens, you'll know that I'll always love you"


	6. Buffy's Choice

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**BUFFY'S CHOICE**

"What" said Buffy "Your scaring me Angel"

Angel's hand gripped Buffy's hand tighter but before he could say a word, the nurse came in, she had a somber face and a clipboard in her hand "Buffy Summers" she said "I have grave news" her eyes went onto Angel "I'll come back later"

"No don't" said Angel "Tell us, I can take it"

The nurse said "Buffy you have 90 of"

"Living" said Buffy quite happily

"Dying" said the nurse that swept the smile of Buffy's face, she looked completely gobsmaked "10 chance of living"

"I'm really sorry" said the nurse "But your results came back just now"

She turned and left, Buffy turned her petrified face to Angel "Angel, I'm going to die"

Angel had tears in his eyes and his hands were on her hands so hard that it almost hurt her "Buffy" he gulped "I can give you a choice"

"What" she said confused

"If I make you a vampire with a soul, then you live" said Angel "Otherwise you die"

Buffy looked as though she had been smacked in the face "A VAMPIRE, what living like you, only be able to come out at night, don't go to school, stay at home, I won't be able to see my friends often enough, but I don't want to die" she buried her face in Angel's chest "Angel I don't know what to do" she sobbed "I don't want to die"

"It's up to you" said Angel in a hollow voice "The choice is there, but Buffy, I'm asking you to make the choice, I don't want to do it for you, at least I would of known that you chose it, it's what you wanted, not what I wanted"

"What do you want" Buffy breathed

"I want you alive" said Angel "Of course I want you alive, but if you don't want to live your life like me, then I fully understand"

Buffy felt confused, she didn't want to die, but she didn't want to become a vampire, at least she wouldn't be evil, she will never have to turn in a vampire, she'll just be one, but she'll have immortality, never looking her age again, it was a big decision but it was better than just dying. Never living again, she turned to Angel's face was white as a ghost, and his hand was painfully tight. He had immortality; at least she'll be able to live with him, he was one person that she was sure was not going to die. But what about school, she wouldn't be able to go, she will have to be tutored at home. If she did die, she wouldn't be able to see Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia or even her beloved Angel ever again.

"Ok, I'll become a vampire, but what about school" said Buffy "I can't put my mum through that"

"The Gem of Ammarah" said Angel suddenly

"What" said Buffy

"It's this ring, when you wear it, you don't die, ever, not even if your in sunlight that way you can go to school"  
"Where is it" said Buffy

"I can get it" said Angel "Whatever happens, I can get it"

Buffy nodded "Have you told Willow, Xander and Giles yet"

Angel shook his head "I'll tell them now, are you sure Buffy, this is what you want"

Buffy nodded "Ok, hurry up"

Angel kissed Buffy on the forehead and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you" said Buffy, Angel gave her a tiny smile and left, blowing a kiss for her


	7. The Final Chapter

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER**

Angel left the hospital, he went to Giles's place, Giles was there looking up on the demon with Willow and Xander. Angel knocked on the door; it was Willow who answered "Angel what's going on"

"I need to tell you something," said Angel hurriedly

"Ok come in," said Willow, Angel followed Willow into where Giles was pondering over a very old dusty book.

"Angel, any news on Buffy" said Giles "We were going to go and see her in a minute"

"Listen," said Angel seriously "Buffy's got 90 in her tests that she is going to die"

"Oh no" said Willow crying

"Oh god" said Giles his head in his hands taking off his glasses so he can rub the tears away from his eyes. Xander hugged Willow, each one of them crying their hearts out.

"Wait" said Angel "Before you all start yelling at me, I have asked Buffy what she wants to do, and she has decided that she wants to become a vampire with a soul like me"

That stopped them in their tracks "A vampire" said Willow "Oh god"

Giles was looking long and hard at Angel "If it's what Buffy wants, we have no reason to argue"

"Yeah but turning Buffy into a vampire it's not an option, maybe 10 isn't a lot but it's Buffy's chance of living"

"Xander, Buffy's change of living is 1 tenth in a hundred, she hasn't got a chance, Buffy must of known that, unless she wouldn't of have agreed to this"

"It's just seems wrong" said Xander "She'll stay looking 17 forever, she'll be immortal and she won't be able to come to school with us"

But in Xander's heart he knew it was the best thing, it was either that or loosing one of his best and dearest friends.

"Oh" said Angel "I'm going to look for the Gem of Ammarah"

"The Gem of Ammarah" said Giles "So she cannot be killed at all, she can live her life normally apart from the immortality"

"Yeah" said Angel

"That will be great," said Willow "She can still come to school and be in the sunshine"

"Where are you planning on looking for this gem?" said Giles

"I don't know, but I'll find it," said Angel "It's for Buffy, I'll look across the whole universe if I have too"

"You might not have too" said Giles and he passed Angel a book "The location should be somewhere in there"

"Thanks" said Angel he sat down and started scanning for the location of the gem, Giles ordered Xander to go to the shop where Miss Calendar had got the Orb of Thessulah and Willow to go back to the school and get the yellow floppy disk which contained the ritual of restoring a vampire's soul. Xander and Willow did what they were told and soon came back, Xander with the orb, Willow with the floppy disk. Angel had got the location and was all ready to go out.

"Wait Angel" said Giles "Don't you want to see Buffy before your journey, she may want to come, since the both of you can't go out in the day until you find the Gem of Ammarah, you can keep each other company"

Angel nodded "Yeah, that's what I'll do"

"Ok" said Angel "You perform the ritual, I'll make Buffy a vampire"

"Won't she hurt the nurses and the doctors before she gets her soul" said Willow

Angel considered this, when he got turned into a vampire, he didn't hurt Darla his sire, but he hurt a ordinary man passing by.

"I know, we'll lock ourselves in that room" said Angel "But you better hurry up with the ritual, I'll beep you when I'm there, you can start"

"Ok good luck" said Giles

"Thanks" said Angel "You too, Willow did it how you did it last time, when you restored my soul ok"

Willow nodded "It's for Buffy, I'll do my best"

Angel smiled, he walked out of Giles's house and back to the hospital, he went into Buffy's room. Buffy was sitting up "Angel"

"I'm here" said Angel he clasped hold of her hand and then he went toward the door and locked it.

"What's happening" said Buffy

"We don't want you attacking anyone" said Angel

"What if I attack you" said Buffy in a sort of high pitched voice

"You won't" said Angel, he pressed something on his pocket, his beeper that Giles had leant him.

"What's that for" said Buffy

"Letting Giles, Willow and Xander know, that I'm here and they can begin the ritual"

Buffy nodded "I'm ready"

Angel kissed on the forehead then he turned into full vamp face and bit into Buffy's neck, only a little one. Buffy screamed in pain, but then Angel was running a knife down his neck, and leaned Buffy gently into it. Buffy reeled back, she was sitting in bed, full vamp face. She pushed Angel aside, Angel went slamming into the wall, Buffy was trying to get out. She needed fresh blood, human blood, he was a demon, contaminated. She was rushing around trying to find somewhere to escape. She saw Angel lying on the floor, he was a demon but he had a soul, traitor, she lowered down ready to beat him up. Angel stood up, he was blocking everyone of Buffy's blows trying to communicate to Giles to hurry up with the ritual. Suddenly Buffy's eyes grew red and she fell towards Angel, Angel clasped her to his chest, he can feel it, she was the same old Buffy. Buffy opened her eyes and the first words she said to him where "Angel I didn't hurt you did I"

Angel felt tears pouring down his cheeks as he hugged Buffy tight, he did another bleep thing to tell them that it was safe and they can come. 10 minutes later, Giles, Willow and Xander all rushed to Buffy and gave her a big hug. For a long while they couldn't stop.

"Buffy, would you like to come with me, to get the Gem of Ammarah" said Angel

Buffy looked at Angel and nodded "It will be a great adventure"


End file.
